


Lost and Found

by CatAnnJos



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Family, Fear, Loss, Love, Relationship(s), Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAnnJos/pseuds/CatAnnJos
Summary: Set after a scene during episode 8380 where we see the family at No 22 preparing dinner.After Paul arrived home all five had sit down to enjoy their home cooked meal. After dinner Ned, Harlow and Roxy all headed outside to put the world in its place. Paul and Terese were settling in for a quiet night on the couch, but was their night about to ruined by an unwelcomed conversation?
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Set after a scene during episode 8380 where we see the family at No 22 preparing dinner. 
> 
> After Paul arrived home all five had sit down to enjoy their home cooked meal. After dinner Ned, Harlow and Roxy all headed outside to put the world in its place. Paul and Terese were settling in for a quiet night on the couch, but was their night about to ruined by an unwelcomed conversation?

The night was setting in, through the kitchen window Terese could see Ned, Roxy and Harlow sitting outside. It was a lovely night, a quiet night. She smiled to herself. It was lovely having everybody back in the house. The five of them had just enjoyed a nice family dinner, there had been no talk of work or any fighting. For the first time in a long time it had been all about family, with a little bit of teasing towards the boys after their eventful Pride week. She turned around and looked towards the living room. Lying feet up on the couch with his back towards her was Paul. He did this a lot after dinner, settled himself for the night, usually with a drink in his hand. Cup of tea was his preference tonight though. As she prepared two mugs, she watched him shuffle though one of the girls’ magazines he had picked up off the table. He read a little, shook his head and moved on to the next page. He was enjoying the read although he’d never admit it to anyone. Things like these were special to her, the little day to day stuff that only she knew about. Things she would never share with anyone but occasionally use to get her own way. She smiled to herself. Suddenly he closed the magazine, as if sensing someone was watching him, placed it down and half turned his head towards the kitchen.

“You want a hand?”

“If you can pour this water faster than me be my guest”

“So that’s a no?”

The room fell silent as she continued to pour the water. Paul turned around and looked back at the coffee table. He studied the chess board, that someone had left midgame. He figured it was Harlow and Terese. The whites were in a dire position so they must be Terese he thought as he stretched out and moved one of the knights. Pulling his arm back he smiled to himself as he proudly admired the move. As he tapped his legs in a rhythm he sighed.

“Tell you what though, if I have to listen to one more story about a snake or a horse or a horse being chased by a snake I will...”

“You will what darling. Chase the snake away while riding the horse?” Terese answered sarcastically 

“Mock all you want, but tell me, did we talk about anything else over dinner?”

“We talked about Pride, You and Courtney or was it you and Shane. Or was it you, Shane and Courtney.”

“Yes, very funny.”

“Roxy was gutted she missed all that. She’s been away for weeks, are you honestly telling me you haven’t missed her“ Terese said while walking towards him with a mug in each hand.

“Okay, maybe. Just a tiny bit” he answered. She placed his mug on the side table and walked round to the other side. She looked at him and nodded her head. He looked at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Yes, my sweet? Can I help you.”

She shook her head before hitting his legs in a hint to make him move.

“Oh, you want to sit? Here?”

“You know I can easily put this mug down and make you move”

He stuck his arms in the air, surrendering before he swung his legs round and tapped the seat next to him. She placed her mug down next to the chessboard on the coffee table, sat down and before he had a chance to think she swung her legs around and onto his lap. He looked at her and smiled.

“Comfortable are we madam?”

“Mm hm” she nodded as she reached for her cuppa. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a cheeky smile over her mug before taking a sip.

“Hey, did you see Pierce this afternoon?” she questioned

“Nope, why?”

“He seemed to disappear, I saw Chloe, she didn’t seem herself either. “

“Maybe he went home after that shambles of an interview with Courtney”

“To do what, hoover the popcorn in the bedroom.” Terese said seriously before they both burst into laughter.

“You know I’m glad they got called up, it made for a good laugh.” he said still laughing

“Paul”

“Oh, c’mon darling, you can’t deny you didn’t enjoy it. You enjoyed watching me make a fool of myself and you enjoyed that just as much “

“Fine, but we enjoy it and that’s it. Please don’t make a thing of it”

“Oh, they did that all by themselves“ he said with a gloating look on his face

“I mean it Paul; I don’t want any more games? You’ve done nothing for weeks but play games with him”

“Excuse me, he wasn’t an angel in all that either. I mean, what creep bids on a work colleagues wife’s bust.”

“Ok, that was out of order, but that was just a bit of fun”

“He has been asking for it for a long time, it’s just a pity Chloe and Naomi had to be pulled into it”

“What does that even mean? What’s he done that offends you so much? He’s done nothing wrong since he’s been here, to anyone. So why does he wind you up so much”

The room fell silent as Paul started fidgeting with his hand. He looked at Terese and sighed.

“You know what, I’d rather not talk about Greyson. Today’s been a good day, why ruin it?”

“No. Not good enough Paul.” She put her mug back on the coffee table, swung her legs down and moved closer to him. “Just tell me what’s going on, just explain to me why him?”

“Why not?”

“So, what, Garry dies and you pick your next victim?”

“That’s unfair.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I would never have wished for us to lose Garry. Not that Greyson seemed bothered about it”

“It wasn’t Pierces fault.”

“And there it is. Saint Pierce can do no wrong can he”

“Finn shot Garry Paul.”

“I know. How could I forget. I was there when Kyle found out, when he collapsed in my arms and I had to tell him he had to just leave his dad out there. I was there when we all sheltered in that bunker, watching my granddaughter almost die.”

She reached out her hands and held his, he was shaking.

“But that was all Finn darling.”

“On Grayson’s island”

“Oh Paul, you can’t hold that against him.”

“Funny that. Funny how rules change when it comes to certain people”

“I don’t...”

“If that was my Island, it would’ve been my fault. People would’ve pointed the finger, place the blame on me.”

“These are our Neighbours we are talking about”

“Yes, and it’s never stopped them before has it.” He stopped and looked at her “I know I’m not perfect Terese, and I will never pretend to be. I just don’t understand why people can’t see he’s not either?”

“That island was a traumatic ordeal for everyone darling, you need to try and move on from it.”

“It’s not just the island Terese its everything else.”

Terese moved closer to him, let go of his hands and placed her arm over his shoulders.

“Harlow and Hendrix?”

“That boy took her to the island, Pierce’s Island, where she almost died and somehow, I became the bad guy in that situation. Can you make sense of that Terese? Can you explain to me how that works?”

“You weren’t really on your best behaviour at the time were you”

“But she moved in with him. Him! There was a perfectly good room at her uncles house but no, he had to swoop in and be the hero.”

“I know that hurt you, but it was right for Harlow at the time.”

“Was it? Was it right for him to belittle me in front of her, make me feel like nothing? Like I didn’t deserve her.”

“I didn’t know...”

“And then he tried to steal the shed from me. One thing after the other, he kept chipping away. Turning Harlow, Aaron and David against me. It may look like he was helping but he knew exactly what he was doing”

“Ok now you sound paranoid”

“Really. Well you weren’t there at Harold’s when she chose to sit with him and discuss driving lessons, while all I got was a Hi”

“That doesn’t make him the villain Paul.”

“Doesn’t make him a hero either. He’s everywhere in my life, everywhere I turn he is there. And when I’m in my own home we talk about him. Our nights, dented with conversations about Greyson.”

“Which you usually start” Terese muttered 

He shook his head in disbelief at her comments. 

“It all sounds like jealousy darling. I’m sorry but you need to control it”

Paul stood up, took a couple of steps and turned to look at Terese.

“You too. All you see is me being jealous. You know this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Again, the fault all lies with me.”

“Paul, I know it been a hard year for you.”

“That’s an understatement”

“But it’s not Pierces fault and it’s not yours. It’s just bad luck. It’s just been a difficult year so far, but look at the fun we had this week, all of us.”

“You keep missing the point Terese.”

“Then explain it to me”

“He angers me because he gets away with everything. Everything. While everyone else is left to pick up the pieces he will simply just step aside and move on.”

“Right, tell me this, how was messing with his marriage making this better.”

“I wanted him to feel like I did, on the outer looking in. Watching his family drift away from him, not knowing who would be by his side in the morning. You know, I wanted him to feel the hurt I did when everyone chose his side. I wanted him to realise how it felt to feel lost, without knowing which direction he was going next.”

“Oh Paul.” Terese stood up and walked towards him. He looked down as she reached out and held his hands tightly in hers.

“You know I was struggling to understand where I would fit in. Everyone was turning to him. Every debate, every conversation was greeted with a ‘I agree with Pierce’ and ‘You ruin everything Paul’. Even when I was helping a friend you all saw the worst in me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“You’re like them, you can’t help it, you just don’t see what I see”

“Maybe not. Looking back not a single one of us really handled anything right at that time. And I know people often look at you with judgement in their eyes but that’s on them. Whatever happens you can guarantee I will be in you corner, like you are always in mine. We are a team, you, me and the three musketeers. And Pierce or no one else will come between that, you understand.”

He looked at her and nodded before releasing his hands. He leaned forward and held her tight.

“Thank You. And I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Wasting your lovely cuppa!”

She stepped back and picked up the mug. 

“Microwave?” she said looking coyly at him

“The British would hate you” he said in a stern but joking tone.

“Well do you want a fresh one?”

“Yes please”

Both stood looking at each other, neither planning on the next move.

“You don’t have to ask permission you know, it’s your kitchen too”

Paul shot her a sarcastic smile before grabbing the mug and headed towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he read the letter that was stuck on there from one of his contacts.

“That reminds me I need to send some more contacts to Ned.” 

Terese joined him in the kitchen with her mug in tow and placed it next to his on the counter.

“Is that the guy that works in the city?”

“Yeah, he sounded keen on the phone”

Paul poured the milk into both mugs. Terese watched him as he carefully placed the teabags in, grabbed the stale tea and poured it down the sink. She smiled at him.

“Have you found a hobby yet?”

“Yes”

She looked at him quite shocked, but she was intrigued to hear what he had come up with seeing as the very idea was a nightmare last week.

“Helping you”

“With”

“Your Chess strategies.” He turned to look at her “You might be my Queen but you are killing the one on that board. I think you are getting worse darling”

“Okay. Thank you for the offer but I will decline. I have no plans to be your little project. Plus I haven’t played in a while so how could you know?”

“Whose is that then?” Paul said pointing towards the table.

“Harlow and Jimmy’s, they were playing on Skype the other day.”

Paul looked at the board with a proud smile on his face. Terese couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Proud, are you?”

“Proudest wolf on the street”

“What?”

“It was something someone, a friend, once told me”

“They called you a wolf”

“Yeah, a loyal individual protecting his pack, no matter what”

“Are you sure they didn’t mean a dog darling; you know, the lesser version?”

“And I was having such a nice moment, thank you”

She giggled. I’m lucky, she thought as she watched him. Paul was Paul and he would never change for anyone. And she would never expect him to. She walked around the island and stood by his side.

“I think you’re pretty special you know”

“Thank you” he said with a confused smile on his face

“No, I mean it. You never change for anyone. You always stick to what believe in. This Pierce business has been eating away at you, but you didn’t want to burden me or anyone else with it. So, you fought for what you thought was right.”

“So, I have permission to carry on messing with him?”

“You are kidding right?”

Paul looked at her with a glint in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

“You're pretty special yourself.” He paused “You’d have to be to put up with all of this”

“It's a hard task. And some would question is it worth it?”

“And you’d say?”

“Always”

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, before pulling back to look at her with adoration and pride. Lost in the moment their bubble was burst by the ringing of Pauls phone. With a deep sigh he let go of Terese and walked towards the table, opened the case and looked at it.

“It’s David. He’s probably phoning about the fostering meeting.” He answered the phone “Hey son, how did it go?”

Terese watched him walk back to the couch deep in conversation. She smiled to herself. Often it felt like she was living with four kids. But as challenging as he could be his caring, passionate and loyal side always made up for it. He never got the appreciation he deserved from any of the neighbours and she often thought it was a shame. They saw only what they wanted to see, and he deserved so much more. She would never change him for the world or any Pierce Greyson’s and she always hoped that he knew that. This was her pack, and he was their wolf, and no one or nothing would change that. She looked down at the two mugs sitting on the island. Took a sip from one and frowned. She shook her head and walked towards him.

“Here you go.” She handed him the mug “Was its good news?” she asked as she sat next to him

“Not really, the boys were a bit down. But they are still waiting to hear back officially so”

“By the way I found you a hobby. Learn how to make tea.”

“Why”

“Have you tasted this?"

“Well I guess everyone should stick to what they are good at in this house. Me and Chess, you and the teas”

“I guess.” she took a sip of hers “You good at sleeping on this couch too are you?” She shot him a playful smile “How is that for a checkmate, darling husband.”

“A move I’d only expect from my Queen.” He said with a smile in his face before stopping to think. “You were joking though right?”

She just smiled at him, before sitting back, drinking her tea. He smiled at her before mimicking her moves.

“What’s a Queen without her King” he questioned

“What’s a Wolf without its pack” she replied

Both looked at each other. They sat in silence for a while, thinking.

“I’d say, lost” Terese said looking at him before she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He gave her a kiss

“Well thank you for finding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolf is a reference back to episode 8238 where Gary, under Prue’s direction, approaches Paul with a speech of how he feels about him. The speech is welcomed with confusion from Paul to the point where he questions if drugs are at play. A light moment between the pair, and one I like to believe that Paul liked despite his reaction.


End file.
